


Egg

by IsGonnaBurnInHell



Series: Dark!Bill and Pennywise [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill is an empty shell, M/M, Pennywise was very sulky about it hah, oh they have an egg together, yeah they bonded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsGonnaBurnInHell/pseuds/IsGonnaBurnInHell
Summary: Chapter 1: The egg is made? born? created?





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> So quite a lot of people liked this, so I decided to just write one-shots of it haha~ Here ya go! Enjoy!

Bill, who was sitting down on the couch, was flicking through the pages of a new book he bought from a yard sale at a nearby house when he heard shuffling nearby, he didn't need to look up to know it was his alien/monster lover.

Pennywise, who was currently acting like a half cat half snake creature, which climbed or slithered on top of him to lay between his legs with IT's head on his stomach, IT let out a satisfied purring noise as IT laid there shuffling a bit to get comfy.

Bill fingers naturally reached out and started to pat the larger monster who was in human form right now, his fingers running gently between the ginger hair that was almost sinfully soft to touch.

Most of the time when they were in the living room or during the day, Pennywise will be in his human form, since anyone could peak inside the house through the thin curtains or windows to see a monstrous clown. Not that anyone will survive if they see IT, they will be silenced and IT will probably have an extra meal for the week.

Bill felt a spark of warmth enter his empty heart when Robert started to purr louder when Bill rubbed a spot on IT's head that IT like, in return, the vibrations that ran down from his stomach to his whole body from the purring was soothing to Bill.

" _Bill_?"

Bill resist the urge to cock up an eye brow as he looked towards his lover, knowing IT only uses Bill's name and not the nicknames when IT wanted something, like a special meal or something IT saw on the TV and wanted it in the house. Bill stared at the baby blue eyes that seemed... nervous? With his own blank yet curious look.

"What is it Penny?" He asked as he bookmarked the book and placed it down on the small square table beside the couch, IT was shuffling nervously now on top of Bill as Bill moved up slightly on the couch to stare easily at his monster lover.

 _"I want a brood,"_ IT blurted out, causing Bill to stare and blink, a twinge of confusion entered his usually blank mind.

"A... brood?"

IT winced and hid IT's face in Bill's stomach, soft whining sounds now replacing the purrs.

IT loved the past years with IT's life-mate, but as time went on, there was a part of IT that wanted spawns or children with IT's mate. And IT felt shameful that IT had a fear of IT's mates words or rejection towards IT's idea of having a family with IT's mate. Even though neither had brought up a topic.

IT's beautiful mate, whose heart and soul was as dark as IT's existence. IT knew Bill was perfect for IT the moment IT saw Bill returning that day with a fresh human kill, how IT's almost none existent heart flutter when IT decided Bill was prefect to be IT's life mate, IT's forever and ever.

But that's a story for another time.

Bill however was thinking of his time when Georgie was younger, and his parents fawning more over Georgie than him. Not that he could ever hate his brother, who he hasn't seen in years as Georgie left as soon as he grew old enough, but he was always been slightly jealous of how people almost get attracted by Georgie. 

IT could feel the sorrow of being ignored as a child and the hurt when everyone fawned over Georgie flowed through the bond between the two.

"I'll t-t-think about it," said Bill plainly before laying down his head against the arm rest and shutting his eyes, IT's mouth droop lower and IT took those words as a large 'No'.

Bill could feel a range of feelings from his bond with IT, emotions such as sadness and disappointment, the former being a lot more than the latter. But Bill didn't felt like he was going to be a good father... taking his own as an example.

The next few days passed without any words spoken about that topic again, then IT started to act strange. Bill almost sighed at how obvious IT was acting by bringing home more and more random children's toys to add to the mountain pile in the sewers, and the TV suddenly switching to shows regarding children, IT placing random books about children here and there.

"Ok t-t-this is getting ri-ridiculous!" Yelled Bill pinching the bridge of his nose as Pennywise sat innocently on the floor, Bill was walking passed one of the room and saw Pennywise, yes in clown form, drawing rather creepy drawings on the wall using blood, and then there was a moth eaten half broken crib in the middle of the room, dead limbs or half eaten bodies from so long ago and recent lay around the crib in a gruesome display.

But Bill felt more annoyed that he had to clean this up and that Pennywise was being... sulky??

Bill felt a stab of anguished through the bond, and his empty heart now felt like it was getting painfully squished. Bill sighed again before warping his arms around Pennywise's shoulders, "geez... w-why do y-you want a ch-child so muc-much?" He murmured into Pennywise's shoulder.

Bill visibly flinched at the wave of loneliness and longing that came through the bond between them, Bill's hands shook as no words were needed to express how lonely IT was. IT was alive for so long, the only other being that was closest like IT was IT's enemy, IT being the only being in this world and universe.

Bill shut his eyes and breath in deeply "ok... ok..." he whispered and didn't stuttered, Bill jumped when a spark of happiness and glee shot through the bond...

As Bill laid on the probably broken bed, with a huge monster cuddling against his side. Bill wondered how was IT gonna make a child with him, since like they don't have the errr equipment to make a child...

Bill for the first time in forever, was speechless as he stared at the glowing egg in front of him that was placed on the table and the tired monster that was standing in front of the egg.

_"Our child,"_

IT simply said before being knocked out the rest of the day sleeping in the sewers, leaving Bill alone in the living room with the rather large egg that rival the size of a regular ostrich egg. 

Bill examine the egg in front of him, it was covered with some sort of slime that had harden as hours passed, it had a green glow before it shifted to a orange glow, it changed colours very frequently, shifting into a purple now as he examined it.

Well the egg's existence explained a few things, like why Pennywise seemed to have been very active with IT's mouth a few days ago with Bill.

Bill went to the store room and warped the egg with blankets and towels, feeling a spark of maternal instinct inside of his empty heart and quiet mind as he took care of the egg.

When Pennywise did wake up, IT proceed to cooed over the egg while speaking in a weird language, almost like a child during Christmas staring at their Christmas presents. Bill mused.

"When you said a brood, I thought you were gonna like, three or four," huffed Bill in amusement as the two laid on the couch in the living room, staring at the egg in front of them. Bill being completely warped around by Pennywise and the two of them being draped over with a blanket.

IT pouted against IT's position on Bill's neck, _"Thought we start with one first, first time I made an egg and I'm already so tired..."_ IT whispered against Bill's neck, Bill tilted his head "huh... So h-how long till it h-h-hatches?" He asked.

Silence.

Pennywise shifted against Bill _"no idea... first time..."_ IT said almost awkwardly, Bill couldn't help his lips into twitching to a small smile that caused the clown to pout even more when IT sensed the flow of amusement that trickled into the bond.

"Pfft, this is the f-first time I'm gonna be a pa-parent too you know, maybe n-n-next time you should get a b-book about how to ta-take care of monster e-eggs for me," Bill said amusingly, IT pouted hardly at being teased and started to bite and nibble on Bill's neck, Bill held back the urge to leaned his neck back and moan as IT started to place light kisses and shifting Bill so that he was under IT.

"Not in front of the child," and Bill proceeds to pushed away Pennywise's face, Pennywise made a whining noise at the back of IT's throat and proceed to teleport them into their bedroom, then IT proceeds to tear off Bill's shirt, literally.

"S-Stop tearing m-m-my- AH! Shirt!!!"

Leaving the egg glowing alone in the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is gonna be slightly bloody and shorter...


End file.
